The Death of a Loved one
by Bexilol
Summary: Lacey Bolton, Daughter of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, is dealing with the loss of her Dad
1. Prolouge

My Dad was a man of many sayings and quotes, but my favourite of his sayings and quotes was 'One day when everyone else sees a strong and beautiful young lady, I will still see the little girl who was scared of the dark', he had said it many times, but I will always remember the first time I heard him say it.

I was running around in my Grandparents backyard, as most kids do, but I fell and cut my hand open, so instead of telling my Dad that my hand was bleeding quite badly, I attempted to clean it up and put some band aids on it myself, but then I fell of a chair in the kitchen and landed on the injured hand trying to get the band aids.

"Ow!"

"Lacey, sweetheart are you ok?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to your hand?"

"I fell on it outside"

"So what happened in the kitchen just now?"

"I fell off the chair"

"Why were you on a chair in the place?"

"I was trying to get some band aids for my hand"

"Why didn't you tell me baby?"

"Because I wanted to be a big girl and do it by myself Daddy"

"One day when everyone else sees a strong and beautiful young lady, I will still see the little girl who was scared of the dark"

"Daddy what does that mean?"

"(Chuckles), it means that no matter how old you are, I will always see you as you are now"


	2. Chapter One (10 years later)

It was 4 in the morning, and Dream and I were walking around the streets of New York, trying to find Indian take out.

The reason we were out that time in the morning?, my Dad was at a work related party, so I invited Dream over but then he told me about a Drag show that his cousin was in, so we went to see that.

The Drag show turned out to be brilliant, so we decided to end on a high note and have our favourite take out, which is Indian.

We got our food and went back home to eat said food, and by that time it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Your cousin's ass was fucking gorgeous"

"Whatever you say Lesbo"

"Fuck off Gaylord, anyway you were flirting with muscly bartender with the beard"

"He was fucking totally hot as hell!"

"He's old enough to be your fucking Dad"

"No, he's old enough to be your Dad, my Dad is old enough to be my Mom's fucking Grandpa"

My phone then started ringing.

"Hi who's this?, why is the hospital ringing me?, what!?, I'll be there in an hour"

I then hung up the phone and stared at it.

"Lacey, what happened?"

"My Dad's been in a car accident"

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know"

So skip about half an hour and we were at the hospital.

"What the fuck happened to my Dad?"

"Honey, I'm so sorry, we tried to save him, but he died a couple of minutes ago"

"No, no, no"

I burst into tears, I cried until I thought I couldn't cry anymore, and then I got home and cried some more.


	3. Chapter Two

A couple of days later and my Mom had arrived in New York to take me to Albuquerque.

It was tolerable to start with, but the longer I was with her, the more I wanted to gouge my eyes out, so instead of talking to her, I was texting Dream.

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Not even a couple hours in and I already miss home.**

 **Dream**

 **That bad ?😬**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Yep, and I'm going to the middle of nowhere 🐜🐜**

 **Dream**

 **My poor Lesbo**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Come off it Gaylord, I'm praying that I don't live too far away from my Grandma just so I can eat her peanut butter cookies.**

 **Dream**

 **Her peanut butter cookies are bomb!**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Damn right Mother Fucker**

"Lacey, what is so important on your phone?"

"I'm texting"

"Who are you texting?"

"Dream"

"We haven't been on the plane for an hour and you're already texting?"

"What are you going to comment on next?, my hair color?"

"Why did you dye your hair bright purple?"

"For the shits and giggles"

"Your language is atrocious"

"Fifar" (fuck in Spanish)

"Lacey!"

"Ah shit, I forgot you knew Spanish"

"That's all you have to say?"

"I could ask you the same fucking thing about actually being in my fucking life after 11 years?"

"We're not discussing it now Lacey"

"Fine"

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **My mother apparently can't handle me and my awesomeness 😒**

 **Dream**

 **What did you say?**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **She asked about my hair color and I said 'for the shits and giggles' apparently my language is atrocious**

 **Dream**

 **No shit Sherlock**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Fuck off Watson**

 **Dream**

 **Why can't you stay in New York?**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **I'd gladly go back to New York if it means staying with you, but birth giver is having none of it**

 **Dream**

 **Birth giver?, what kind of name is that Lesbo?**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **It's a name that I gave, duh Gaylord**

 **Dream**

 **I'm gonna miss you Lesbo**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **I'm gonna miss you too Gaylord**

I slept for the rest of the flight, because it was either that or deal with my mom and I didn't want to deal with her at that moment.


	4. Chapter Three

It was 3 O'clock in the morning, everyone else was asleep, but I couldn't sleep that night, because I wasn't used to the silence of the New Mexican night, I gave up on the possibility of sleeping at this point.

I then decided to walk around my grandparents house, since my mom and I were staying there for a couple of weeks, I was fine until I walked past my Dad's old room, then everything that had happened in the last couple of days hit me like a brick wall.

My throat tightened, my vision blurred with tears, my head was pounding and my heart felt like it had been shattered into a million tiny pieces, I curled up into a ball on the end of my Dad's bed and fell asleep with my memories swirling around inside my head.

 **It** **was the middle of the night, I had just woken up after a nightmare, so I went to my Dad's bedroom and woke him up because I couldn't go back to sleep.**

 **"Daddy"**

 **"What's wrong?"**

 **"I had a nightmare"**

 **"Come here"**

 **So I climbed on top of my Dad, and he pulled the duvet over me.**

 **"What scared my Wildcat, hmm?"**

 **"I don't 'member"**

 **"Ok baby"**

I woke up to the sun in my eyes, and I felt really groggy, I looked at the clock and it was 6 in the morning, so I went downstairs and made myself some coffee.

I was debating on if I should just skip breakfast but then my Grandma walks in.

"Morning Lacey"

"Morning Grandma"

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"It came in bits and pieces"


	5. Chapter Four

I was watching Tv because I didn't want to be around the moping adults, and then an old Bugs Bunny cartoon came on and I started balling my eyes out.

 **It was Saturday morning, I was sitting on couch while I was watching Looney Tunes reruns on Tv, because Looney Tunes was my favourite show when I was 6, Grandma was making something in the kitchen, when she came and watched Looney Tunes with me for a bit.**

 **"Morning Grandma"**

 **"Morning Lacey, did you sleep ok?"**

 **"Yeah"**

 **"Good, which character is your favourite?"**

 **"Bugs Bunny"**

 **"Why is he your favourite character?"**

 **"Because he reminds me of Daddy"**

I tried to watch Bugs Bunny without drowning myself in my tears, but every time Bugs was on the screen, all I could see was Dad.

Grandma walked in, and immediately after she saw my tear stained face, she came and comforted me.

"Oh honey, what happened?"

"I want my Dad back"

"It doesn't work like that Lacey"

"I know it doesn't work that way, but I wish it did, because I would give anything to have him back"

"I know sweetheart, I know"

I squeeze my eyes shut to stop the tears from flowing, but to no avail, they fell anyways.


	6. Chapter Five

I was in my grandparents house alone for a couple of hours, and I was bored out of my mind, so I was texting Dream to stop said boredom.

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **I can't watch Looney Tunes without crying my eyes out since Dad died, do you know what the hell that means?**

 **Dream**

 **No I don't know what that means, though why does Looney Tunes make you cry?**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Because Bugs Bunny reminds me of Dad**

 **Dream**

 **That makes sense**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **I try Gaylord, I try**

 **Dream**

 **Is our trip in April still on Lesbo?**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Yes Gaylord, our trip in April is still on**

 **Dream**

 **Wicked, I have to go to some fancy dinner**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Love you Gaylord**

 **Dream**

 **Love you too Lesbo**

I walked to the kitchen and made myself some lunch, because Dad would always nag at me to eat my 3 meals a day.

After I had my lunch, I just chilled in the living room, just looking at the photo frames and remembering better times, though my favourite picture is from when I was 8 and I had just learned how to ski that day.

 _It was lightly snowing, and I was slightly petrified of the ramp that I had to go on._

 _"Daddy, I'm scared"_

 _"You'll be fine sweetie"_

 _"What if I break a bone?"_

 _"You won't, I made sure you have all the proper gear on"_

 _"But I could still fall on my feet funny"_

 _"You won't break anything, I promise"_

 _"You'll be at bottom of the ramp, right?"_

 _"Do you want me to baby?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Then I'll be at the bottom of the ramp waiting, ok?"_

 _"Ok"_

 _So I went up to the top of the smallest ramp, there was a couple of people in front of me waiting when I got there, but a short time later it was my turn to go down the ramp, and so I pushed myself down and it felt amazing, the adrenaline was pumping through my tiny little body, and then I reached the bottom._

 _"Daddy that was awesome!"_

 _"See, there was nothing to worry about, come on, I promised you some sweet potato fries"_


	7. Chapter Six

It was my first day at Easy High, and I was nervous as fuck, since this was my Dad's high school.

I was walking around because I was kinda lost, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry"

"That's ok, hey, you must be the new girl"

"Yeah, I'm Lacey Bolton"

"That's such a pretty name, mine's Jane Collins"

"Well it's nice to meet you, can you show me where Ms Darbus's class is?"

"Sure, I'm going there anyway"

"Thanks"

So we walked to Ms Darbus's class, and everyone was staring at me, partly due to me being new and partly because I had bright purple fucking hair.

"Hi"

"Ah, you must be Miss Bolton"

"Yeah, which seat do I sit in?"

"You can sit with Miss Collins"

"Thanks"

So I sat next to Jane and got on with the lesson.

We were walking to the next lesson, when I saw a picture of my Dad with a basketball trophy, and I stopped and looked at it.

"Yeah, he went here like 20 years ago"

"I know, he's my dad"

"He's your dad?, it's makes sense now why your last name is Bolton, he seems cool"

"He was"

"Is he not cool anymor-"

"He's dead"


	8. Chapter Seven

It was after school, and I didn't want to see my mom just yet, so I stayed behind and helped Ms Darbus with making props.

I was painting some stars to match the moon that looked like it was painted 20 years ago.

It was like 6pm and it was just Ms Darbus and I left in the school, everyone else went home hours ago, but I didn't realise that because I was so focused on painting those stars.

"Miss Bolton, while I appreciate the company, the rest of your peers went home a couple of hours ago, wouldn't your mom be worried about you?"

"She's probably so wrapped up in getting some rich crook out of jail that my lack of presence isn't noticed, Ms Darbus just a random question, who painted the moon here because it's comical?"

"Your mother did"

My mind was blown, the same woman that seemed to have no interest in anything painted that moon.

"Really?, she wouldn't do that now for you"

"I gather you're not particularly close with your mother"

"God no, before 4 days ago I hadn't seen the woman in 11 years"


	9. Chapter Eight

It was the next day, and I was finding that East High wasn't too bad.

I was walking down the hallway, because most students do, when I saw a sign up sheet for the production that the Drama club was going to put on, so I put my name down.

There was a girl walking to where I was, and she was gorgeous, blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a smile that could light up the night sky.

"Hi, I'm Tessa"

"Lacey, it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too, you signed up for the Drama club?"

"Yeah, back in New York I was always in some sort of production"

"Well we're glad to have you"


	10. Chapter Nine

It was the day of my Dad's funeral, everyone that ever knew him turned up.

The Church was crowded, though when the service began everybody was silent, and I don't remember anything else from the service, all I remember is that I was silently crying all the way though.

I went to school after the service, I didn't want to go to my grandparents house because I couldn't cry anymore.

I walked past the basketball trophy cabinet, and seeing multiple pictures of my Dad as Captain, I burst into tears and run to the girls bathroom.

There wasn't anyone else in there at the time, but then Tessa walked in.

"What happened to you?"

"I've just come back from my Dad's funeral"

"Why are you back here?"

"Because it's more depressing going to my grandparents house than it is coming here"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you look really classy in that dress"

"(Laughs), thanks, do you have any bubble gum that I could steal?"

"Yeah, though don't tell anyone that I gave it to you"

"Why?, are you supposed to be the ice queen or something?"

"Yes"

"I don't think you are though"

"Thanks"


	11. Chapter Ten

I was on the roof of the house that my mother bought, it was like 2 O'clock in the morning and I was admiring the stars in the night sky, and then my older sister Savannah found me.

"Lacey, what are you doing up here?"

"Looking at the stars since it's way too quiet for me to sleep"

"You could talk to mom"

"And be completely ignored?, fuck that Savy"

"She's trying Lou"

"That doesn't mean shit, you didn't hear the argument that night because you were fast asleep, but I did, you didn't hear what she said that night, because if you did then you wouldn't be so fucking forgiving"

Savannah looked at me, her eyes filled with tears.

"Is that why you'd never want to talk about her?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

"I guess not, ok, I guess I'll leave you to look at the stars, just don't tell mom that I let you"

"(Laughs), course not Savy, goodnight"

"Goodnight Lou"

So Savannah went back to bed, and I just sat there, remembering the night mom left.

 _I woke up from a nightmare to yelling coming from the living room, at first I tried to wake Savannah up but she's impossible to wake at the best of times, so I lied on my bed and tried to get back to sleep, but it didn't work._

 _"You can't drink our problems away Brie"_

 _"I'm not"_

 _"Then what the hell happened at Cameron's funeral today?"_

 _"I couldn't cope, so I had a couple of drinks"_

 _"Do you think that I want to cope with burying our son Brie, because I don't, but our girls need us to be their parents!"_

 _"I don't think that I can do this anymore"_

 _"Do what Brie?"_

 _"Be a mother Troy, we were so young when Savannah was born that I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life-"_

 _"Seven years down the line is a shitty time to figure that out, it's like Stanford all over again!"_

 _"That's not fair-!"_

 _"Do you know how it feels when you find that the one person that you want to spend the rest of your life with has been keeping things from you, and you feel like a complete fucking idiot that you didn't realise what was going (voice crack) on"_

 _"I realise that I might not have chosen a good time-"_

 _"No shit!"_

 _"But I don't know who I am anymore with being a mother, and I don't know how to feel about that"_

 _"Please leave"_

 _And the next thing I heard was rings being chucked and the front door opening and closing, I went into the living room with my hippo Bertie in hand because my nightmare was bothering me still._

 _"Daddy"_

 _Dad turned and saw me, his eyes were bloodshot from all the crying he had done that day, his face was all blotchy too._

 _"Lacey, darling it's 3 o'clock in the morning, you should be in bed asleep"_

 _"I had a nightmare, I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't"_

 _"You heard me and mommy fighting didn't you?"_

 _I nodded, so then dad wrapped his arms around me making me feel safe._

 _"Daddy, are we still a family?"_

 _"Of course we are Lou, no matter what happens we will always be a family, ok?"_

 _"Ok, can I sleep with you tonight Daddy?"_

 _"Yeah sweetheart, you can sleep with me tonight"_

 _The next thing I remember was waking up the next morning._


	12. Chapter Eleven

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit, thank God it was a Saturday.

I went into the kitchen, because 3 square meals a day keeps the nagging away, so I grabbed a slice of toast and went into the living room.

"Morning Savy"

"Does Mom know about your tenacity to skip breakfast?"

"I don't think so, unless you told her"

"No I haven't"

"Well then she doesn't know"

"Lacey!"

"Oh fuck off, Mom probably doesn't know that you fucking married Larry and have been for nearly a year"

"Lou, I don't know how she'll react"

"It can't be as bad as her reaction to my hair"

Savannah laughed so hard that she snorted.

"What do you wanna watch Lou?"

"Nothing really, haven't had the concentration for Tv since Dad died"

"Have you tried?"

"Yeah, I tried Looney Tunes and as soon as Bugs Bunny came on I balled my eyes out"

"I don't get how you thought that Dad was like Bug Bunny"

"Dad could talk his way out of any trouble he got into, that's literally what Bugs does"

"That makes sense"

"I'll tell you what I told Dream, I try Savy, I try"

"Sassy much?"

"Maybe you should put a horror film on"

"No"

 _It was Midnight, and 9 year old me was watching a random horror film, Uncle Wade was looking after Savannah and I, because Dad was working late that night, Uncle Wade was passed out on the couch while I was watching said horror film._

 _I didn't hear Dad come in, however Dad saw me sitting on the couch._

 _"Lacey Tanya Bolton!, what are you doing watching a horror film at midnight?!"_

 _"Uncle Wade said I could"_

 _"Well turn it off"_

 _I turn off the Tv because I didn't want Dad to get angry at me._

 _"Daddy, are you mad at me?"_

 _"(Sighs), No Lacey, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at your Uncle Wade, but you don't worry about that, you just need to worry about going to bed and sleeping, ok?"_

 _"Ok"_


	13. Chapter Tweleve

I was bored out of my mind, I couldn't free run because Albuquerque doesn't really have high enough buildings for that, Savannah was asleep, which is typical of her, Mom was somewhere sorting shit out or something like that.

So I looked at all the photo albums that Mom actually kept, my eyes landed on the one with all of us 5 of us on Vacation.

 _We were all walking on the beach bar Cameron, he was on Dad's shoulders._

 _We were all laughing at something, I wish that I remembered what it was, because it seemed to have us in stitches._

 _The next thing I remember is falling on a massive rock that Savannah and I were playing on and cutting my leg pretty badly, which was a least half an hour later, if not more, but Mom had it under control-_

I slammed the photo album shut before I remembered the old Mom, the one that used to love us more than anybody could imagine, because if I remembered how much I missed her, then I would have no chance at building anything with the Mom that I was stuck with.

"Lou, are you ok?"

"I'm as ok as somebody who has lost their Dad can be Savy"

"You found the old photo albums that Mom made, do you want to look at them?"

"I don't wanna look at 'em anymore"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

I started walking to East High, sporting Dad's old basketball jersey, since there was a match that afternoon.

When I was half way to school, Jane's car pulled up beside me.

"Bolton!, why are you walking?"

"Because us NewYorkers can't always afford a taxicab, so we walk"

"You're wearing heals and walking to school, are you insane?"

"(Laughs), honey you wouldn't survive in New York, but even if I am insane, there's no other fucker like me"

"You wanna ride?"

"I mean if you're offering then I guess I will"


	15. Chapter Fourteen

It was match time, Wildcats vs Knights, Red vs Blue, apparently Knights were Wildcats biggest rivals in basketball.

I was sitting there, watching this game and realised that my Mom at some point did the exact same thing because she used to love my Dad that much.

Everyone my side of the court then stood up and cheered, so I did too, though it was of no use since I inherited Dad's short gene.

The Wildcats won the game,(obviously), and everybody from East High was celebrating, but I decided to go to the roof and talk to Dad instead.

"Hey Dad, they won the game today, actually knowing you Dad, you probably snuck it onto the cards, I miss you ya know, and I miss your stupid dad jokes that you told to cheer Savy and I up"

I looked up at the sky, and it started to pour.

"I would tell you that you're an asshole for making it rain but instead I'll just soak it up like the flower child I am"

 _Dad, Savy and I were at Central Park, enjoying the greenery around us, I was 6 at the time._

 _The sky looked like it was full of rain that was waiting to fall, but none of us had brought our raincoats, which was kinda idiotic of us, as it actually started to rain not long after we got to Central Park, not that I actually minded._

 _"Shit"_

 _"(Laughs), you're funny"_

 _"I'm glad you think so Savy, right we're going home"_

 _"But we've only just got here"_

 _"(Sighs), I know Lou, but Savy and I aren't a flower child like you are"_

 _"Can we go see Auntie Sharpay instead?"_

 _"We'll go home and have a bath first Lou"_

 _"Ok"_


	16. Chapter Fifteen

I wasn't talking to anyone at home, because Savy and Mom seemed to be moving on too fast, Mom I expected, Savy I didn't.

I wasn't a stranger to not talking, when I was 13 years old I didn't talk for a solid 6 months.

I was in the kitchen studying, as one does when you go to a place of education, Savy and Mom were also in the kitchen, obviously not seeing me, even though I had recently dyed my hair a bright ass neon green.

"Savannah, have you noticed that Lacey has been extremely quiet recently?"

"Sometimes Lacey just decides not to talk"

"How long can this last?"

"The longest time that she's not spoken for is 6 months when she was 13"

"What!"

Since I had finished studying, I had decided to text Dream.

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **I'm on my silent mode again😶**

 **Dream**

 **As long as you're off silent mode for our trip in April**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Lol, I will be, I can't have a vacation with you without talking to you dipshit**

 **Dream**

 **I have to go to see my Dad in hospital, I'll talk to you soon, love you Lesbo xxx**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Love you too Gaylord xxx**

My Mom had decided that her and I need to figure our shit out.

"Lacey, we need to talk"

I didn't respond, I was just so tired of everything that was happening around me.

"Come on Lacey, you can't ignore me forever"

"Mom, she won't talk, only Dad or Aunt Sharpay can get her to talk"

They both went to the living room, which I was glad, because then I didn't have to deal with them trying to get me to talk.

 _It was a rainy Sunday morning, I was sitting on the windowsill in my bedroom, admiring the view, when Dad walked in._

 _"Hey, you still not talking Wildcat?, I'll take the blank stare as a yes then"_

 _Dad then sat beside me, at this point I had stopped looking out of my window._

 _"What's bothering you so much that you haven't talked in 6 months Lou?, hm, you know I can't help you if you don't talk to me sweetheart"_

 _I still wasn't talking, I didn't want to worry Dad anymore than I needed to, so I started to look at my hands._

 _"(Mutters This isn't working) Right, you and I aren't leaving this room until you talk, voluntary or not, that's up to you, don't look at me like that Lacey, I don't know what caused you to decide to stop talking, I'm not a mind reader, because if I could then we wouldn't be in this situation"_

 _I looked up from my hands and looked at Dad again._

 _"I didn't want to worry you Dad"_

 _"And you thought not talking would do that?"_

 _"I thought it would help"_

 _"It hadn't been the same without your wisecracks"_

 _"Savannah and I were arguing about my wisecracking, though it somehow escalated into Savy telling me that I was like... Her, I stopped talking so Savy couldn't say that I was like her anymore"_


	17. Chapter Sixteen

I was in the school cafeteria, because everyone has to eat and shit, I took a table in the corner because I didn't want to be disturbed, but then Tessa came and sat next to me.

"Hey, Bolton, do you play the piano?"

"Yes, do you need a pianist?"

"There's a part that requires you to be able to play a piano, now I know who to give it to, do you often sit by yourself at lunch?"

"Nah, today's just not my day, so I decided not to jinx anyone"

"Can I stay?"

"Sure, but don't say I didn't warn ya"

"Thanks"

Tessa and I spend the rest of lunch just chilling in each other's company, 20 minutes later the bell rings.

"Before you go Bolton, do you want to go out Friday?"

"(Laughs), sure, what time?"

"Is 7 ok?"

"7 is perfect"

So I go to my next period, and soon the school day had ended, so I go to Ms Darbus because she wanted to see me.

"Hello Ms Darbus, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, your mother has informed the school that you haven't been talking at home, is this true?"

"Yes it is, I'm not going to waste my breath on talking to a brick wall, has she asked you to talk to me about it?"

"Yes, it has been requested, but maybe we should start with why you automatically go into silent mode when you have a problem?"

"I don't have to talk about it, I don't even have to talk to the person that caused the problem"


	18. Chapter Seventeen

I was in the kitchen, making a sandwich, like one does when they're hungry, but then I heard Mom yelling and so I decided to give my sandwich to the neighbours dog.

After I gave the sandwich away, Savannah then came into the kitchen.

"Aunt Sharpay's here"

I walked to the front door, because Auntie Sharpay visiting us was the highlight of my day.

"Hi Lou"

"Auntie Sharpay!"

Mom looked... Annoyed to say the least, pissed off to say the most, but I didn't care, I had someone from back home here that wasn't Savannah.

I ran to hug Auntie Sharpay, because I needed a good hug, and she smelt like how home should smell like.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I was home alone, which I was kinda grateful for, since it meant that I had some peace and quiet for a little while.

🍩 **Laceybuns🍩**

 **I got you a summer job after our trip in April**

 **Dream**

 **Where is this summer job?**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **My Aunt Sharpay's family have a country club near where birth giver has made me move to, in which you're gonna be a dance instructor**

 **Dream**

 **How the fuck did you swing that one Lesbo?**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Well, I might've mentioned your choreography for the school production...**

 **Dream**

 **Sometimes I hate how sly you are...**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Thanks Gaylord, now say hi to your Mama for me**

 **Dream**

 **I will, text ya later**

I was bored, so I went looking around the house, because I hadn't really explored it in the 2 months that I had been living there, and I walked into a room that was filled with boxes of photos and home movies, so I decided to watch a couple of the home movies.

 _I was 6 in this peculiar home movie and Savy was 8, Dad was showing us how to shoot a basketball in our Grandparents backyard, because it was the family sport._

 _Savy lasted like 5 minutes before she gave up, but I didn't give up, because I was determined to learn the family sport._

 _"Lou, you need two hands on the ball"_

 _"But I thought you couldn't have two hands on the ball?"_

 _"That's when you dribble the ball Lacey, right now you're shooting the ball"_

 _"Ok"_

 _So I got ready to shoot the ball into the net, because you don't rush your first ever shot, so I then made my move and got the ball in._

 _"Daddy I did it!"_

 _"(Laughs), You sure did Wildcat"_


	20. Chapter Nineteen

After being home alone watching home movies, I eventually went to bed, because I was also home alone for the rest of the night, sleep found me very quickly.

 _I was 14 years old, it was the day before I started high school, and I was trying on different outfits, because fuck it, I wanted to make a motherfucking good first impression, and I get to outfit #4, which was a dress and a pair of leggings, threw on some pumps and curled my hair, so I went to look into the mirror, and all I see is my Mom._

 _So I panicked and instead of talking to Dad about how much this bothered me, I decided to bleach my hair with Savy's bleach instead._

 _An hour later and I look completely different, but now that I was thinking rationally, Dad was going to be pissed, like uber pissed off at the fact that I decided to bleach my hair at 14 years old._

 _So I sat by the bathroom door, since I locked myself in trying to avoid Dad yelling at me, but that plan wasn't going to last for long since Dad knocked like 10 minutes later._

 _"Lou, you've been in there for well over an hour, what the hell is going on?"_

 _"Do you really wanna know?"_

 _"Have you done something stupid?"_

 _"Depends on what you call stupid"_

 _"It can't be much worse than talking through a locked door?"_

 _"You'd be surprised what one would do to not look like somebody"_

 _"Please tell me that you haven't bleached your hair"_

 _"I can't tell you that Dad"_

 _"Just tell me it's not turned out bright orange"_

 _"I'm not that stupid!, I used toner to make it more blonde, though I'm kinda regretting it now since I look like I'm from Beverly Hills"_

 _"Please open the door"_

 _I opened the door, bracing myself to be yelled at, not that I would've blamed Dad if he did decide to yell at me for not thinking rationally about the decolorisation of my hair, but it never came._

 _"We need to talk about this"_

I woke up to Savy screaming, so I go to her bed to see what's wrong.

"Savy, what's up?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie, it makes you look stupid"

"Fine, I had a nightmare"

"Ok"


	21. Chapter Twenty

It was Friday, which meant that I was going out with Tessa, so I was getting my best outfits ready, because I wanted to look my best.

I was ready by 6.30, because I guess I don't take long when getting ready, so I texted Dream while I waited to be picked up.

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **I've got a date in a half hour but I'm bored so I decided to text you Gaylord 😄 🌈**

 **Dream**

 **You've got a date?!, I thought you didn't believe in serious relationships in high school?**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **I don't, but she's different...**

 **Dream**

 **You now sound like your old man Lesbo**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **I know, but at least my girl isn't a know it all, commitment issued bitch**

 **Dream**

 **Well I hope that you have a wonderful time Lesbo**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Aw, Gaylord, you're a Softie**

 **Dream**

 **Shh!, don't spill the tea**

 **🍩Laceybuns has changed your nickname from Dream to**

 **💓Softie💓**

 **💓Softie💓**

 **Lacey!, I swear to God you're in so much trouble!**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Heh heh!, Gaylord you are so entertaining 😆**

 **💓 Softie💓**

 **Thanks Lesbo, see you later**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **See you later Softie 😊**

I was giggling to myself at Dream's reaction, because he's fucking entertaining, when I heard a car beep outside, which was my cue to leave the house.

"Hey the- wow"

"(Laughs), I know I don't look like a little green haired troll doll when I actually attempt to look nice"

"Hey!, you never look like a little green haired troll doll"

"Then what do I normally look like?"

"You always look like a little green haired elfin princess"

"That's actually quite original Tessa"

"I try"


	22. Chapter Twenty-one

It was the next morning, and I was still on cloud nine, because the date went brilliantly, and so I called Dream.

"Oi, Dream, guess what"

"What?"

"My date was successful, and we're meeting again"

"That's good for you Laceybuns, but does your Mom know about our trip?"

"Nah, but she won't notice that I'm gone for a month"

"That's what worries me"

Dream's words kinda hit home with me, but I didn't let on that they did, for if I did then Dream would've called the whole thing off, and I really needed that trip.

"It's fine Dream, honestly, you know that I wouldn't lie to you"

"Ok, so if your Mom won't notice, what about Savannah?"

"She's too busy eating Larry's dick"

"Woah!, I didn't need that image Lesbo"

"Neither did I when I walked into my room to see them fucking"

"They did it in your room?"

"I know Gaylord, I know, however that's the reason why my fam won't miss me when I'm gone"

"Yeah, it seems to be so"


	23. Chapter Twenty-two

It was now April, which means that Dream and I were going on our road trip, Tessa and I were going strong, and everything was in place.

We were driving to Philadelphia, because even though it was only 100 miles away from New York, we had never been there, so Dream and I decided that Philly was our first designation.

"Dream!"

"What Laceybuns?"

"I feel like we need to start this road trip right by blasting this song out!"

"Is it going to make my ears bleed?"

"Fuck no Gaylord"

"I'm just asking Lesbo"

I put on some music, since Dream was driving, I then started singing and dancing in my seat.

"Jesus Christ Laceybuns, you're expecting me to do the yeahs aren't you?"

"Of course"

"Fuck me"

 _"I'm the lock and you're the key, so come on open me, you can have me any way you like"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"I'm right here so pour yourself all over me, treat me wrongly babe, it feels so right"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Don't it feel like it's been forever?, don't it feel like it's been a while?, don't it feel like it's been forever, been forever, been forever!"_

"Bitch, I hate you right now!"

 _"Since the last time we danced I learned some brand new moves, uh!, since the last time we kissed I learned a thing or two, uh!"_

Dream and I then just started laughing our heads off, just because we have a weird sense of humour.

"To be fair Laceybuns, that did start the road trip right"

"See, I told you bitch!"

"Right, get back to your map reading duty"

"Oh fuck off Gaylord"

A few hours later, we had arrived in Philadelphia.

"Can I sing the fresh prince of bel air yet?"

"Are you serious Laceybuns?"

"Duh Gaylord, duh"

"No"

"Ok"

 **The song is brand new moves by Hey Violet**


	24. Chapter Twenty-three

So after we went 'round Philly for a couple days, we drove to Boston, Dream wanted to go there 'cause Boston sounds similar to my surname Bolton, that little fucker.

It was my turn to drive, and Dream chose the music, which I agreed with most of it, there was one or two that I raised my eyebrows at, but not because the song was shit, but because it somewhat reflects my life in a 'round about way.

"Right, before I put it on, we have to sing every other line"

"Anything else your majesty?"

"And because this trip was for your 16th birthday, all the songs I picked are about you in some way"

"Fuck you"

"You start kiddo!"

The song came on and Dream looked like the cat that got the cream.

 _"I was three years old"_

 _"All I wanted was the music_

 _"And my parents were doing everything they could"_

 _"To move away from our place working over time"_

 _"Always"_

 _"While I sat up in my grandma's project building coloring, oh"_

"Fuck it!, I can't Asshat"

"(Laughs), well you ain't seen nothing yet"

"Who put you up to this?"

"Your old man"

"Of course he did, even in death he wants a laugh"

"Well, this was planned before he even told you, so..."

"What else did he have planned?!"

"I promised a dead man that I wouldn't ruin the surprise"

"You know, you were always his favourite friend of mine"

"Of course I was, I talked you out of doing some real stupid shit"

 **The song is Piggyback by Melanie Martinez**


	25. Chapter Twenty-four

We left Boston, so we could drive to Orlando because Disneyland, duh.

Dream had a lot of shit up his sleeve, I could tell by his face because he is quite shit at hiding his feelings.

Dream was driving, it looked like we were driving in circles, so naturally I thought that we were lost, because map reading was not his forté, but he wouldn't let me read it, the fucker.

"Oi!, Gaylord, we're lost"

"No we're not Lesbo"

"Then where the fuck are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"You fucking dick"

"(Snorts), yell at the sky, will ya?"

"So he put you up to it, it makes sense now"

We pulled up at this beach, which I vaguely remembered, but I couldn't place why.

"I remember this beach but I don't know why"

"It's where you first met me, because my Mom had your Dad work here for a day and afterwards we all hung around here"

"So you did meet Cameron"

"Vaguely"

"Mierda (shit in Spanish) , I fell off a rock that day, you met me with a massive cut on my leg"

"(Laughs), yeah"

We had set up a picnic on the beach because picnics are my favourite thing to do.

"I always thought that our first day of kindergarten when you forget your lunch was when I first met you"

"No, that was when I claimed you as my best friend forever"

"I feel like shit for not remembering the actual first time I met you"

"Don't, that was the day that your brother died"

 _Savy, Cameron and I were playing pirates by the rock, Dream was getting ready to go home, so he was totally out of the equation._

 _Savy was the pirate, I was the damsel in distress and Cameron was the hero, at least, I think that's who we each were, but because we underestimated how big and burly this rock was, we weren't being as careful as we should've been._

 _Cameron lost his footing and he hit his head pretty bad, I tried to get down carefully but that's how I seriously cut my leg, I then screamed to get Mom and Dad's attention._

"Dream, I think I just remembered how Cameron died"

"Shit!, that wasn't my intention-"

"Dream, I know, it's my own fault for remembering that day differently, I also think that's the day my Mom's motherliness died"


	26. Chapter Twenty-five

We were at Disneyland, 'cause we're the biggest Disney fans we knew, and we obviously went on the rides.

"Laceybuns, do we have to go on splash mountain?"

"Yes Gaylord, it's a staple"

"God damn it!, you know that I'm not the biggest fan of rides"

"This isn't that fast, I promise"

"Fine, but if I find out that it's fast, you're in for it Lesbo!"

"I can live with that"

So we went on splash mountain and Dream actually liked it, much to his and my surprise.

"That was fun!"

"I told you so Gaylord!"

"Oh fuck off Lesbo"

 _Dad, Savy and I had arrived at Disneyland, I was 8 at the time making Savy 10, and I remember just being in awe of all the Disney Characters._

 _Splash mountain was the first and only ride that Savy was willing to go on, I mean, she didn't go on the Dumbo ride, because splash mountain is apparently fast._

 _"I'm not doing that again, that was too fast!"_

 _"It was?"_

"Oi!, Dream, at least you didn't do a Savy"

"What did she do in Disneyland?"

"Only go on Spash mountain, she didn't even do Dumbo!"

"But the Dumbo ride is iconic"

"I know right"


	27. Chapter Twenty-six

I was driving us home because we had done a road trip of the east coast, which was quite the adventure.

What I wasn't expecting was my mother at Dream's apartment looking pissed off, even though she knew about the trip.

"Lacey Tanya Bolton!, where have you been?!"

"On my road trip with Dream"

"You didn't tell me!"

"Yes I did, just because you're too busy kissing some fucking rich crooks ass!, doesn't mean that I don't tell you shit!, it just means that you don't pay any fucking attention to what I say!"

I was fuming to say the least, because she had to ruin the end of the road trip with yelling at everyone here.

"Hey!, watch your language!"

"No!, no!, no!, you don't get to tell me off!, especially because you didn't want to be my mother when you left-"

"That's not tru-"

"Lastonterías (bullshit in Spanish)"

"Lacey-"

"I heard the fucking argument that night!, it started because you got shit smashed at Cameron's funeral!, and then it ended with you saying that you didn't want to be our mother anymore!, so don't you dare say that it's not fucking true!, puta puta! (You fucking bitch in Spanish)"

My Mom looked even more pissed off, though I felt like I was on fire with the amount of anger that I felt.

"You had to come here and demand why I went for a road trip that you knew about!, do you want to know why this road trip meant so much?!, do you?!"

"Of course I do!"

"Because it was the last birthday present that I will ever get from Dad!, and you had to ruin it because you weren't interested in being my mom!, congratulations!"

I burst into tears, as I slid onto the floor, bringing my knees to my chest, it felt like my heart had been thrown and smashed into a million pieces.


	28. Chapter Twenty-seven

Mom and I were on an aeroplane, dejá vou was setting in, because it literally happened a couple months ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

Mom was also unimpressed by my new candy floss pink hair, though I thought that it was totally appropriate for me because I was going to be working for Auntie Sharpay and Uncle Ryan's family.

Though it was almost like a case of dejá vou, but unlike last times silent flight, the prospect of going away from New York and going to Albuquerque kinda made me angry rather than numb.

"Are you not going to talk to me Lou?"

"Don't you fucking dare call me that!"

"Lacey Bolton watch your language, that shouldn't come out of your mouth at your age"

"You were pregnant with Savy at my age, though I think that you leaving and blaming everybody but you for your bullshit is the icing on the fucking bittersweet cake"

I swear to God that most of the flight was staring at us, but I wasn't in the mood to care, I was just so angry, it was unreal.

"Lacey, calm down-"

"Calm down!, are you fucking serious?!"

"Everybody's looking"

I kinda just exploded after that, but I don't regret it, because I wouldn't have done it any other way.

"I don't give a fuck!, you can't expect me to like you!, the last thing you said before fucking off for 11 years was that you didn't want my Mom!, after not seeing or hearing shit from you in 11 years!, you drag me across the country to Albuquerque!, a place I didn't know!, just so you can play happy fucking families and pretend that the last 11 years didn't fucking happen!, so tell me why I should like you?!"

My Mom was just speechless, but she needed to hear it, because if I didn't say it, who the fuck will?.


	29. Chapter Twenty-eight

The couple of days that I spent at the house before going to work at Lava Springs were pointless, draining and absolutely tedious.

Though Dream landed the day before because he also was working at Lava Springs, which made my day.

Jane had driven me to the airport, because I didn't have my drivers license and we were staying at her's anyway.

"Gaylord!"

"Lesbo!"

"I thought his name was Dream?"

"(Snorts), it is, Gaylord and Lesbo is just an inside joke"

"Laceybuns, where are your manners, I haven't been introduced to your friend here"

"Jane, this is Dream, Dream, this is Jane"

Poor little Jane, she just looked so confused, it was adorable really, I know that I sound like a bitch, but I don't lie.

"Onward to Jane's house we go"

"Lesbo, take a chill pill will ya?"

"Hey Gaylord, the last couple of days with my mother have been shit, so sorry that I'm excited for my friends to meet"

We then went to Jane's house, and slept, and then we left for Lava Springs the next Morning.

"So Jane, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No"

"Gaylord why the fuck do you want to know?, you're as bent as a fucking bendy straw!"

"I'm finding out things we have in common, and so far it's we're friends with you and we're both single"

"(Snorts), Dream, you're single because you have Daddy issues"

"True"


	30. Chapter Twenty-nine

We arrived at Lava Springs, and holy shit, I didn't realise that my Auntie Sharpay's family were fucking loaded.

Jane, Dream and I decided not to say anything about how posh the country club was, because we didn't think that it would've been respectable.

So we were shown where we'd be sleeping, and they were kinda spacious.

"Oi Janey, I think we're gonna like it here"

"Yep, we're gonna like it here"

Dream then comes running into where Jane and I were staying.

"Woo!"

"What the fuck Dream?"

"Don't worry Janey, that's just Dream on a sugar detox"

"Screw you Lesbo!"

"For a gay man you like screwing me a lot"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Bolton!"

"Gladly"

We all then started laughing our heads off, because we were making memories of our good times in high school.


	31. Chapter Thirty

The first night there was fun, Dream and Jane were getting to know each other and shit while I was giggling at them.

Our first day of work was fun, I was the golf teacher person, because I've won a couple of golf championships in my preteens, Dream was the Dance instructor and Jane was one of the waiting staff.

I was a little bit nervous for teaching my kids, since I hadn't taught anybody before.

"Miss Bolton, how do you shoot?"  
"Henry, buddy, you don't shoot in golf, you take a swig"  
"How?"  
"What hand do you write with?"  
"My left"  
"Right, you need to put your hands the other way around"  
"Like this?"  
"Yeah, now legs shoulder width apart, you lift the club to just below your head and then you take a swing"

So, little Henry applied all I taught him and he took a swing.

"I did it!"  
"You sure did, do you think that you can run me through what I taught you?"  
"My legs need to be shoulder width apart"  
"Yes"  
"I lift the club to just below my head and I take a swing"  
"That's right buddy, right I need to help the other children now, ok"  
"Ok Miss Bolton"


	32. Chapter Thirty-one

Dream, Jane and I had the evening off, so Jane and I invited Dream into our room because we wanted to have a good time.

"Let's play never have I ever"

"Yes Janey!"

"For fucks sake, fine but no sexual shit, because we all know that us New Yorkers don't care"

"How many lives do we have?"

"Dream, it's 10, because that's how many fingers we have"

"Ok, me first, never have I ever, climbed a tree"

"Are you serious Jane!, both Dream and I have done that and we're New Yorkers!"

Dream just rolled his eyes at me because he was used to my shit by then, as I was to his shit.

"Never have I ever, stopped talking"

"Screw you Gaylord"

"What, when?"

"A few times, I've even done it once here in Albuquerque"

"What's the longest time you haven't talked?"

"6 months when I was 13"

Poor Jane looked gob smacked, not that I blame her, because I'm normally don't ever stop talking, but not everything is as it seems.

"Right, never have I ever, dyed my cats hair"

"That was when I was 6 years old Lesbo!"

"What!, well everything is coming out of the bag now"

"(Snorts), so Dream and I have 8 fingers left, Jane's intact, your turn Janey"

"Never have I ever, stole a car"

"None of us are that stupid, Dream!"

"Never have I ever, worn spandex"

Jane then put a finger down, which I was really shocked at.

"Janey!, I've done it but why did you that to yourself!, that's so stupid!, right, my turn, never have I ever, have a dance number on the roof"

"What!, Lacey, East high has the best roof to have a dance number on"

"Janey!, I'm shook!"

"Me too Dream, me too"

Jane just Snorts at Dream and my banter, because we're just awesome.

"Right, at the end of round 2, Jane and Dream have 8 fingers left, I have 7, Dream, put 1 of your fingers down"

"Fine"

"Never have I ever, gone to a bar"

"Shit!, does a gay bar count?"

"Yes Dream, a gay bar counts because it serves alcohol, (eye roll), you New Yorkers"

Dream sent poor Jane evils, though I think it was in banter...

"Screw you Tinkerbell!, ok, never have I ever, danced in the rain"

"Fuck off Gaylord!, you know that I'm a flower child!"

"Really Lacey?"

"Yes Janey, right, never have I ever, French kiss a boy"

"Just because you're a Lesbo!, doesn't mean that you can take it out on the straight girl and your Gaylord!"

"Straight girl has not kissed a boy yet"

"(Laughs), I guess it's just you Gaylord"

Dream just put another finger down.

"End of round 3, Jane's in the lead with 8 fingers, I am second with 6, Lacey is last with 5"

"Never have I ever, worn high heals"

"Janey you bitch!, now I only have 4!"

"I only have 5 Tinkerbell!, never have I ever, kissed a girl"

"Lesbo down, never have I ever, peed in a bottle"

"Lacey!, that's gross!, Dream!, you've done that!"

"Sorry Tinkerbell, at the end of round 4, Jane's still in the lead with 8, I'm second with 4 and Lacey is last with 3"

"Let's just leave it at that because I'm experienced, you however Janey, need to experience shit"

"Sure"


	33. Chapter Thirty-two

The rest of our time at Lava Springs was uneventful, Dream, Jane and I became a close knit group, where as before I was the middle man, and we had my 17th birthday there.

When I got home however, was a different story, it wasn't too bad at first but... Mom and I didn't actually talk for the first day, because she wasn't even there.

Then I went back to school, because I was a Senior in high school, which the first day in high school was uneventful, but I had told Mom that I was going to visit Dad's grave, because I had missed his birthday while I was at Lava Springs.

So after I got home from visiting Dad's grave, Mom was on the phone, having an angry conversation with a client, and afterward she was still pissed off.

"Where have you been?!"

"What do you mean?!, 'where have I been?!', I told you that I was going to visit Dad's grave today because I missed his birthday while I was at Lava Springs!"

"When?!"

"I fucking told you this morning!"

"I don't remember you telling me that!"

I rolled my eyes, because she never remembered anything that I told her, since her head was constantly filled with how to be a kiss ass.

"Well I did tell you!, because I was trying to be a responsible adu-"

"You, acting like an adult?, Jesus that's new"

"No it's not, just because you only see me when I'm pissed off doesn't mean that I'm actually irresponsible!"

"No, but it doesn't show responsible you are either"

"Yeah well, when you're only in the house twice a month, you don't see shit, and even when you are here, you have this judgemental look that you have only for me-"

"That's not true"

That was the moment where I felt like I wasn't apart of Mom's family, since she lied like it was no big deal, but it was, because having lie to you about something important is one of the worst feelings ever.

"I'm done, I can't live here anymore" It was barely a whisper, but it spoke volumes about our relationship as a mother and daughter.

I ran up the stairs before Mom could try and persuade me to stay, and I started packing everything, not that I had much stuff, since I had Dream look after it for me.

I walked down the stairs, bag in hand, and I left the house without a second glance, though it then started to rain, so by the time I had gotten to Grandma and Grandad's house, I was a drowned rat.

I got to their front door, and I hesitated, I don't know why even to this day, but I eventually knocked on the door, and Grandad answered.

"Lacey, what are you doing out in the rain?"

"Mom and I had an argument, can I come live with you and Grandma?"

"Ok"


	34. Chapter Thirty-three

So I walked in from their front door, and Grandma stopped what she was doing.

"Lacey, what happened?"

"Me and Mom had an argument, so much so that I decided to move out"

"Did you walk here?"

"Yeah"

"You're drenched!, right in the shower you go"

"Ok Grandma"

So I look through my bag for my toiletries bag, which had my shampoo and conditioner in it.

"Do you have more stuff at the house?"

"No, I have everything"

"That's all you have?"

"Yes Grandma, why- oh, I get it now, yeah, most of my stuff is still in New York"

"Why is it in New York?"

"Because I have Dream looking after it for me for when I go back"

I swear that both Grandma and Grandad looked shocked, I don't know why, because I really did hate it here in Albuquerque.

"I'll go for that shower now"

I walked up the stairs, went into the bathroom, then closed and locked the door, to try and not freak out my grandparents anymore than I had done already.

I had my shower without a problem, walked to the spare room in the corner without a problem, then I saw the photo of Dad holding both Savy and I while we were in Miami for vacation, and then I burst out crying.

 _Savy, Dad and I were at the beach, Savy was 12 while I was 10._

 _I was bored out of my mind, because there was too many people in the Ocean to properly swim in it, Savy was asleep, though she says that she was sunbathing, and Dad had a emergency phone call from work, because Dad was a very well known business person._

 _I sat there bored for a good hour, until Dad came off the phone._

 _"Hey Baby, how's missy over there?"_

 _"Snoring, are you annoyed Daddy?"_

 _"Why would I be annoyed Lou?"_

 _"You sounded annoyed on the phone"_

 _"Daddy was annoyed because somebody at work rang him while we're on vacation, why aren't you in the water?"_

 _"People kept stepping on me"_

 _"Ok Baby, Savannah!"_

 _Savannah actually woke up after Dad yelled, which was unusual for her._

 _"What?"_

 _"We're getting lunch Sleepyhead"_

 _"But it's only 10am Dad"_

 _"It's 1 in the afternoon Savy"_

 _"Oh"_

 _So we all went to lunch and spent the afternoon on the pier, which was where the photo was taken._


	35. Chapter Thirty-four

To try and cheer myself up a little bit, I decided to text Dream, because he's good when you need a good belly laugh.

🍩 **Laceybuns🍩**

 **Yeah, no longer living in birth giver's crib...**

 **💓Softie💓**

 **Oh Honey, what happened? xx**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **You know how Dad's birthday was while we were at Lava Springs and I felt bad...**

 **💓Softie💓**

 **Shit, this sounds bad...**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **So I went to his grave after school and I had told birth giver this and you wanna know what the bitch said?!**

 **💓 Softie💓**

 **I don't think that I do but tell me anyway because that's what besties do xx**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **She basically called me a fucking liar!, called me! an irresponsible person! even though she was the one that ran out on her kids for 11 fucking years! and then! proceeded to lie to my face about the living situation!**

 **💓Softie💓**

 **Just tell me that you didn't get wet because you were out in the rain**

 **🍩Laceybuns🍩**

 **Sorry Gaylord, I can't, since I am a flower child and attract rain when I'm in a shit mood or a fantastic mood, I'll text you later xx**

 **💓 Softie💓**

 **Ok Lesbo, text ya later xx**

I finished getting dressed, praying that the day couldn't get any worse, which it actually didn't, I know, what a shock!.

However, I woke up 2am the following morning, with a banging headache and a craving for an Indian takeaway, which Albuquerque doesn't have.

But instead of just going back to bed, I decided that I was gonna make my own Indian takeaway, which went well at first but then I burnt myself on the saucepan, which woke Grandma up.

"Mierda me quemé! ( **Shit I burnt myself in Spanish** )"

"Lacey"

"oh mierda, abuela ( **oh shit Grandma in Spanish** )"

"I can't understand a word you're saying"

"Me quemé y a veces cuando me levanto a las 2 de la mañana me olvido de hablar en inglés ( **I burnt myself and sometimes when I wake up at 2am I forget to speak English: in Spanish** )"

"Uh?"

"Sorry!, shit, I burnt myself and sometimes I forget to translate myself back into English"


	36. Chapter Thirty-five

Yeah Grandma watched me like a hawk for a couple of days after that, not that I'd blame her, she saw me burn myself while temporary forgetting how to speak English, if that's not 'watching like a hawk' material then I don't know what is.

I was at drama with Ms Darbus, and she was talking about the Autumn extravaganza, because duh... She's the drama teacher.

Anyway, swiftly moving on, I had Tessa as my drama partner, which had my teenaged lesbian heart flutter, because she was my girlfriend.

"The pink suits you"

"You think so, why thank you me Lady"

"(Giggles)"

"Right, we're supposed to act like lovers, well that shouldn't be too hard"

"Well it depends on how we play the lovers, are we going for the 'I can't live with or without you' lovers or the 'soulmate' lovers?"

"You choose Tessa"

"First one"


	37. Chapter Thirty-six

I was at the dining table, chilling as I had done my homework, but apparently it looked as though I was daydreaming.

"Lacey, Lacey, Lacey"

"Yeah Grandma?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you seem distant today hon"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I'm just a nosey old woman"

"Don't say that"

"You know, you reminded me of your Dad just now"

I was shocked, because I very rarely got told that I looked like Dad, and when I did it was usually the eyes, since I have his eyes.

"I did?"

"Yeah, you're more like him than you think you are Lacey, I know that you've struggled with looking like your Mom"

"How?"

"Because your Dad was devastated when you told him that you hated what you saw in the mirror, and so he confided in his Mom"

"I didn't want him to feel terrible Grandma"

"He knew that Lou, he just wanted to be able to make all of your doubts go away as any parent would"

 _It was a few minutes after Dad found me with bleached hair, we were at the dining table, drinking hot chocolate._

 _"Lou, do you want to tell me why this happened?"_

 _"Do you really want to know Daddy?"_

 _"Of course I do, I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't"_

 _"Well, the reason why I died my hair was because I hated that every time I looked into the mirror all I saw was Mom"_

 _Dad was quiet, obviously not expecting me to say that, he looked like he was about to cry, so he cupped my face._

 _"Lacey Sweetheart, was it me that put the idea of you looking like your Mom?"_

 _"No, you always tell me that I am my own person, are you mad at me Daddy?"_

 _"No, I'm not mad at you, I just wish that you could look at your own reflection and see how beautiful you are"_


	38. Chapter Thirty-seven

I was walking down the hall, as you do when you're going to a lesson, when I saw Tessa kissing the football captain, so I started running to the roof instead.

Apparently Tessa heard me stomping up the stairs, because she ran up behind me.

"Lacey!, it wasn't what it looked like!"

"So you weren't snogging him?!"

"Ok, I did, but-"

"There's no buts Tessa!, you cheated!, how the fuck am I supposed to trust you?!"

"I don't know"

"This is over Tessa!, I can't date someone that I can't trust!"

I went to the last class of the day, when I had done that I went home and called Dream, because he would know what to do.

"Dream?, do you have a minute?"

"Laceybuns, what's wrong?"

"Tessa cheated on me"

I started crying my eyes out because my emotions had been uncontrollable.

"Shit, I'm coming over babe, just gimme an hour or two"

"Ok"

So 2 or 3 hours later and I heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in"

"Laceybuns, I know that this question is a bit personal babe, but how did it happen?"

"I, I, (sobs), I saw her, (sobs), kiss, (sobs), someone else"

"That bitch!, come here"

I hugged Dream, and cried into his shoulder, because my heart was shattering into a million pieces.


	39. Chapter Thirty-eight

I must've fallen asleep after Dream came because the next thing I remember after crying my eyes out was waking up.

"Good morning Lacey"

"Morning Grandma, yeah, I'm sorry about the unexpected guest"

"Nonsense, you needed your best friend last night, hungry?"

"I was gonna say no but I don't think deciding not to eat is an option"

"No, you're right about that"

The doorbell then rang, which fucking made me jump and whack Dream in the face while he was coming down the stairs.

"Shit!, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, you didn't do too much damage Lacey"

"That doesn't clarify anything Dream"

"I'm ok Laceybuns"

Grandma opened the front door, and when I saw Savannah, well I was relieved that it wasn't Tessa trying to get me back, but not for long.

"Hi Grandma, Lacey, Mom said to come home"

"(Snorts), you're funny"

"I'm being serious Lacey"

"That house is not my home"

"Lacey-"

"No Savannah, I already told her that I moved out"

"You weren't joking?"

"When have I ever joked about how I feel about Mom?"

"Never"

"Right!"

I started to walk upstairs, but then I stopped midway, and walked back down again.

"Wait, if she wants me back that much, she can come here her fucking self, but she won't because she's a fucking coward"

"Lou-"

"Don't you 'Lou' me Savy, it's not like I'm asking for a lot here, plus she at one point didn't want to be our Mom, so I'm just saving her a job"


	40. Chapter Thirty-nine

I was in the guest bedroom, well, I guess on a technical hitch, it was my bedroom, but it felt really weird calling it that.

As I was saying, I was in the guest bedroom, trying to make myself cope with what had happened in the past 24 hours, but I couldn't, so I went into my Dad's old bedroom.

When I first went in, I just saw all the old basketball trophies and medals, until I looked at the photo frames, then I saw lots of photos of Savannah and I doing different things.

 _The one that I picked up was from when I was 11, winning my first kid golf tournament._

 _I was shocked that I had won the tournament, but nevertheless, I was excited as fuck, because I was still a couple of years away from my teenage years._

 _We were driving home in Dad's old pickup truck, and for a while, I was just trying to soak it all in._

 _"Daddy"_

 _"Yes Lou"_

 _"Are you proud of me?"_

 _"In what context Sweetheart?"_

 _"Like in general"_

 _"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"_

 _"I don't know"_

I snapped back into reality, because oh gravity went, and Dream ran into Dad's room.

"Laceybuns, are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"Don't bullshit me"

"Then don't ask if I'm ok if ya know that I'm not"

"I apologise, ooh, that's from your Golfing days"

"Yeah"

"Babyfaced Laceybuns was cute and adorable"

"Gaylord"

"I'm pretty sure that your Dad would agree with me if he was here"

"For God's sake Dream, he would tell you that I'm cute and adorable now"

"He would also give your Mom a piece of his mind about what happened last week and this morning"

"I know Dream, I know, but she isn't going to change"


	41. Chapter Forty

Dream had to go home later that day, because he was only here as a one night only special, rather than a weekend special.

Though looking through those old photos made me remember how much better my life was before Dad's accident, which meant that I wanted to cry my eyes out.

I was just laying there, not doing much, when the bedroom door slowly creaked open, Grandma sat beside where I was laying, a look of worry etched on her face.

"Lacey, Sweetheart, I did call you for dinner but you didn't seem to respond so I came up, are you hungry?"

"No Grandma, I'm not hungry, I miss him"

"I can call him-"

"No, not Dream, though I'll miss him too, I miss Dad"

"I miss him too Sweetheart, he wouldn't want you to neglect your needs though-"

"He also didn't want me to automatically go live with Mom if he died but I did, force on her behalf, though that went to pot"


End file.
